


Убийство (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "4) Убийство: Я напишу, как мой персонаж убивает вашего, или наоборот. - Луи Томлинсон"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийство (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Убийство  
> Размер: 72 слова  
> Фандом: One Direction RPF  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Луи Томлинсон, Гарри Стайлз  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Примечание: написано для Chumy на заявку "4) Убийство: Я напишу, как мой персонаж убивает вашего, или наоборот. - Луи Томлинсон"

Часто Луи хочется всучить Гарри нож и сказать - вот, держи, делай. Режь, ударь, коли. Вскрой мне вены, пронзи сердце. Пролей всю кровь, забери последний мой вдох. Нанеси точный удар или долго играй со мной, смотри, как из меня вытекает жизнь. Даже это будет легче чем то, что ты делаешь каждый день. Убей меня, поставь точку. Пусть не будет больше Луи Томлинсона. Потому что то, как ты убиваешь меня каждый день, куда хуже.


End file.
